Love story
by TonksPihl
Summary: En kärleks saga bland marodörerna obs inte paring mellan killarna  utan de får ha tjejer jag gillar det bäst så.


** Detta är min andra fic och jag bestämde mig för att skriva om marodörerna :D Enjoy it :D **

* * *

Kapitel 1

**Katies POV**

Nästa dag på eftermiddag satte jag mig ensam i biblioteket efter en lång dag.  
Jag fattade inte att jag försvarat Sirius den jobbigaste killen i universum. Fast visst var proffesorn väldigt orättvis mot Sirius. Nåväl min livs första kvarsittning började klockan 20.00 imorgon kväll. Jag fortsatte läsa min bok om historia. Jag hade tagit fram en hel hög svårlästa historie böcker.  
Precis när jag skulle börja läsa " Hej!" sa en mycket välkänd röst  
" Sirius vad gör du här?" frågade jag i en förvånad ton. " Jo jag tack för du vet" sa Han oh kollade intresserat på sina skor. " Åh umh ehh... Varsågod tror jag" sa Jag en aning generad inombords.  
Han slog sig ner på en stol mitt i mot mig och tog upp en bok och läste den faktigst. Jag tittade över min bok och fann han högst intresserad i sin bok. När en timme passerat öppnade Sirius munen " Vill du ehh ..." Hade Sirius låtit nervös när han pratat med henne innan. " Jo ehh vill du gå med mig i hogsmead på lördag om du ehh har lust?"  
Frågade han nervöst  
" Du jag hade gärna sagt ja för du är en väldigt snäll och söt kille men tyvärr hade det inte varit för att jag bara är en av tjejerna du försöker få i säng eller ha ett förhållande i en vecka så nej tack jag är verkligen ledsen" sa Jag och kollade på han, Han kollade på sina mycket mer intressanta skor igen.  
" Katie det är inte som du tror jag är inte sådan längre jag.."  
" Nehe men hur är du då?" Frågade jag  
Han fann inga ord för det och vände sig ifrån mig och gick. Mina ögon fylldes av tårar killen jag älskar hade just gett mig en chans men jag hade sagt nej... Jag lämmnade biblioteket och gick upp till gryffindors årskurs 7 tjejers soval. Och la mig på min säng och grät. " Vad har hänt ?" sa En välbekant röst bakom mig,Lily.  
Jag log inombords hon hade inte mycket tid kvar för mig Alice och Annie sen hon och James änlligen blivit ett par. " Jag ..." stammade jag men jag kom inte längre.  
" Kill problem?"  
Jag nickade till.  
" Vem är det du kan berätta för mig trots allt är vi väl fortfarande bästa vänner" Hon rörde vid halsbandet som var en del av ett halsband som hade fyra delar jag hade en,Hon en, Annie och Alice hade en också.  
" Jag som bara du vet älskar jag ju Sirius, Och idag du vet när jag försvarade honom så fick jag straffkomendering . När jag satt i Biblioteket och läste kom han och sa tack och sen frågade han om jag ville gå med han i hogsmead och jag sa nej av många skäl och sen gick han iväg efter ett kort samtal."  
Lily satte sig bredvid mig. " Jag förstår dig fullständigt! Låt han bevisa att han menar det Katie och gråt inte över honom för han är inte värd det... Ännu"  
Jag log.  
3 månader senare...  
Jag fick ett brev från Sirius vid frukosten jag la undan utom jag hade förvunnit gåendes eller åkandes till hogsmead stationen.  
Jag tog upp brevet och läste det.  
´ _Kära Katie! _  
_jag vet att du inte tror att jag faktigst älskar dig och ingen annan. Du bad mig att förklara för dig men jag fann inga ord och gick. Katie du är speciel ingen annan är som du. Du gör mig glad när jag ser dig le och mig ledsen när du är det. Jag älskar dig så mycket att mitt hjärta skulle kunna brista jag älskar dig mer än vad jag älskar mitt eget liv. Katie ´Home is where the heart is - och jag lämnade mitt hos dig´ Jag finner forfarande inga ord för hur mycket jag älskar dig. Jag är ledsen över mitt beteende mot andra men jag har förändrats på det sättet. Du gav mig inte chansen att visa det men det kanske är bäst så. Kanske älskar du mig inte som jag gör dig men du vet iallafall att jag älskar dig. Och jag kommer vänta en livstid på dig om det behövs för du kommer alltid ha en plats i mitt hjärta Med hälsningar Din Sirius_ Mina ögon tårades jag älskade han och han älskade mig. Vad håller jag på med! Jag rusade ner för backen i kapp Sirius jag vände honom om och kysste han passionerat och kärleksfullt. " Jag älskar dig" sa Jag och log mot han  
Han log tillbaka " Jag älskar dig också." Och tillsammans gick vi ner till hogsmead.

Jag och Sirius satt i samma kupé på vägen till London. Annie och Alice gav mig ett leende när de gick förbi kupén. Lily och James satt i samma kupé som oss. Jag vilade mig mot Sirius axel han höll om mig. Jag somnade i hans armar och vaknade av att tåget började sakta ner lite. Jag gäspade och satte mig upp. " Är vi redan framme?" frågade jag och blinkade för att mina ögon skulle vänja sig vid ljuset. " Ja snart om 10 minuter du har sovit hela resan" Sa Sirius och kysste mig på pannan. " Fast du är inte den ända som sovit två stycken sover än." Sirius blick vilade nu på James och Lily som sov med armarna om varandra. Jag skrattade lite åt dem för det såg väldigt roligt ut efter som Remus nu satt tryckt mot kupé glaset. Han mimade " Hjälp mig" Sirius skakade på huvudet " Måntand detta får du tyvärr klara själv."  
Hogwarts expressen stannade. Jag och Sirius reste oss upp för att gå ut och ta våra koffertar. Jag gick fram och väckte James och Lily. " Vi är framme" sa Jag  
Lily reste sig så snabbt att James trillade från sätet. Jag skrattade och Remus pustade ut efter att ha suttit obekvämt tryckt mot fönstret. Sirius hjälpte James upp. Sedan fick vi skynda oss ut och ta våra saker. Våra koffertar var de sista kvar så det var inte så svårt att leta upp dem. Mina föräldrar väntade på mig vid en bänk precis vid perrongens slut. Sirius gav mig en sista kyss " Jag skickar en uggla om en vecka så kanske om du vill kan du komma och bo hos mig." Han skruvade lite nervöst på sig. Jag log " Självklart!" Jag ställde mig på tå och kysste han en gång till innan jag gick till mina föräldrar. Annie och Alice log glatt och vinkade mot mig. Jag vinkade tillbaks innan mina föräldrar kramade om mig. Min mamma släppte taget och log stort " Och vem var den där unga manen?"  
Jag visste att hon skulle fråga det " Sirius Black" Svarade jag lite drömmande. " En Black alltså" sa Mamma en liten aning nedlåtande. " Men han är inte som de andra han var med i gryffindor!"  
Hon log stort igen, Min mamma Abbie Schwartz var oftast glad och glömde bort saker fort. " Ja då hoppas vi på att bröllops klockorna ringer snart" Sa min Pappa Daniel Schwartz. Jag knuffade till han " Pappa vi har precis blivit tillsammans och så pratar du om bröllop!"  
" Vi får väl se " 

Jag satt nere vid bryggan,vid sjön. Vi hade redan ätit och mamma diskade och pappa satt antagligen fast vid nyheterna. Jag tänkte på vad mamma och pappa sa innan bröllop. Självklart ville jag gifta mig med Sirius det var ingen fråga men det kändes så konstigt att tänka på eftersom vi blivit tillsammans i morse.  
Jag väcktes ur mina tankar av en silver grå uggla som pickade mig lätt på armen. Sirius uggla som jag dock inte visste namnet på. Jag knöt snabbt upp brevet från dess fot och vecklade upp det. Kära Katie. Jag har hittat ett hus redan tänker du då japp känner mig så stolt.  
I alla fall om du fortfarande vill bo hos mig. Men som sagt får vi vänta två veckor *suck* Vet ärligt talat inte om jag klarar det.  
Föresten på tal om det fina sommarvädret vill du komma till worcestershire? Vid sjön du vet där du och Lily, Alice och Annie har varit en gång tidigare. James sitter i ett hörn och skriver till Lily och frågar tror jag för enligt tanken skulle hon med också.  
Börjar få slut på bläck kom om du vill men skriv svar efteråt stick hit. Kramar Din Sirius  
Jag log och tänkte just ge hans uggla några bär när jag upptäckte att den redan flugit.  
Ellie (min uggla) hoade från grenen och hoppade ner och åt bären. Jag skrattade åt min ugglas glupska aptit. Jag reste mig upp och försvann in i huset och hämtade en blyerts och vanigt brevpapper. Jag orkade inte gå upp och hämta pergament papper fjäder penna och bäck.  
Påvägen tillbaks ut gick jag igenom köket och sa till mamma Jag ska till worcestershire  
Hon tappade tallriken worcestershire? Men det ligger väl 5 mil härifrån och ingen kan köra dig dit oc..  
Mamma jag är en vuxen häxa nu jag får väl använda spöktrensferans sa jag och skrattade lite åt henne. Ja okej då ses vi när du kommer hem igen.  
Jag gick ut och satte mig vid sjön igen och skrev Kära Sirius! Självklart kommer jag. Haha kunde aldrig föreställa mig James skriva kärleks brev i och försäg kunde jag inte föreställa mig dig göra det heller. Kramar Din Katie.  
Jag gav brevet till Ellie och hon flög glatt i väg med det. Jag reste mig upp och tog handduken som hängde på tork i trädets gren ovanför mig. Jag tyckte trensferans var obehagligt man snurrade så hemskt mycket. Jag tog ett djupt andetag fokuserade på worcestershires sjö so konstigt nog ingen badade i eftersom konstigt nog ingen visste att den fanns.  
Jag snurrade runt och försvann i en snurrande oändlighet som slutade på 2 sekunder.  
När jag landade såg jag de andra på andra sidan. Katie du ska vara på denna sida inte på den. ropade Annie till mig. Jag drog av mig mina shorts och mitt linne och trollade dem över inklusive handduken. Jag sprang mot kanten och dök i. När jag kom till andra sidan skrattade de lite åt mig. Sirius hjälpte mig upp trodde jag tills han lyfte mig och släppte ner mig i vattnet igen. Jag simmade upp mot ytan och klättrade upp för kanten. Min trollstav som jag hållit i hade fått en mörkare färg pågrund av vattnet. Jag torkade mig med min trollstav och satte på mig mina kläder. Katie varför tog du med dig en handduk om du kunde göra så? Lilys fråga var exakt den fråga jag väntat mig få. För att jag skulle kunna sitta på den försökte jag Men det är ju därför de har satt upp ett bord för att vi ska sippa sitta på marken sa Alice och skrattade lite. okej jag kommer inte på någon bra ursäkt just nu så låtsas att den verkar rimlig sa Jag Ja okej sa Remus och log stort istället för att skratta. Jag vände mig om och fick syn på James i gråa solbrillor röda bad shorts och en schack rutig kock hatt.  
Jag började skratta jätte mycket och alla vände sig om (utom James då) och började också skratta. När alla äntligen hade lugnat sig satte vi oss ner och James kom och sa Vill ni ha Lily special eller Lily ala special? Sirius snörpte lite vad är det för skillnad? James suckade Denna är Lily special och detta är Lily ala special sa James Men det är ju ingen skillnad? Remus var nu också med om skillnads debatt. Den heter LILY SPECIAL och den heter LILY ALA SPECIAL James höjde nu rösten Jaha sa Sirius och råkade säga det så hårt att han spottade i Lily ala special. Jaha då har vi skillnaden sa Remus glatt. Jag tar nog Lily special sa Lily och kollade på den ena tallriken med flintastek. Jag med flinade Jag.  
Och så blev det alla tog av Lily special. Nå vad tyckte ni? frågade James  
Om du verkligen älskar Lily borde den heta äckligt avfall på tallrik sa Sirius  
Vidrigt sa Annie instämmande  
Äckligt höll Alice med  
Tyvärr James men det smakade inte alls bra Lily kollade på James  
Måste säga detsamma svarade Jag  
Jag tyckte det smakade bra taggis sa Remus vars tallrik faktigst var tom.  
Måntand nu ska jag göra en genomsökning sa Sirius och Remus reste sig upp med händerna i skyn.  
Okej steken låg inte i fickorna men jag hittade detta!  
Och vad är det Sirius? frågade Lily  
Det är choklad papper och nyöppnat choklad papper och steken simmar i vattnet! sa Sirius och pekade med ett grin på en simmande stek som sedan flög i luften då abborren hoppade.  
Alla skrattade åt den Okej jag erkänner jag tyckte inte om maten James men jag ville inte såra dig för innerst inne är du känsligare än en tjej. flinade Remus  
Det är kanske sant kanske inte men jag tyckte i alla fall steken var Vidrig! James spottade ut biten han smakat på. Usch och bränd och äcklig den måste vara förgiftad ingen tog hit Peter ändå va han är kvar hos sin farmor? James kollade på Remus och Sirius som om de hade gjort något de skakade på huvudet.  
Bra då kan vi äntligen bada James kastade sig i vattnet och tog med sig Lily, Anie och Alice i vattnet samtidigt.  
Sirius svängde med sin trollstav och vips hade han och Remus badshorts och jag hade min bikini på mig igen. Sirius knuffade i Remus och tog sedan tag i mig och hoppade i.  
Så fort vi kommit upp till ytan kysste jag honom och tryckte ner honom igen men typiskt nog drog han ner mig med så det var ju lyckat. Vi såg Lily och James kyssas under vattnet och Remus simma för livet eftersom Annie och Alice jagade honom.  
Jag kysste Sirius under vattnet jag med för att sedan simma upp till ytan för att dra efter andan. Jag älskade detta vara med marodörerna idioterna som vi kallat dem men de var inte idioter de var omtänksamma när man lärde känna dem. Och sedan att Alice,Annie och Lily var här gjorde denna sommarkvällen speciell vi tog foton och sedan avslutade vi kvällen med att trolla bort borden och bygga en brasa att sitta och prata vid. 

Jag hade jätte roligt och blev lättad när vi äntligen satte oss vi brasan. Det hade varit jobbigt att jaga Remus med Annie hela tiden. Han var ganska snabb och hade lite synande muskler.  
Inte för att jag gillade han då. Jag öppnade ögonen och kollade på de andra när de grillade vita socker saker. Vill du smaka? Lily sträckte fram en och jag tog en pinne och satte den på den som jag sett de andra göra. Sedan stoppade jag in den i elden och såg den gå från krit vit till lite brun. Jag tog ut den och åt lite på den. Vad ska vi göra nu då? Sirius satte sig med benen rakt framför sig. Vi kan väl köra sanning eller konka? Annies ögon lös upp lite granna när hon fått iden.  
Tja är inte det lite tjejigt frågade James  
Nej då kom igen det är hur manligt som helst att leka sanning eller konka med fyra tjejer sa Lily och kollade bedjande på honom.  
Nej jag tycker det låter väldigt tjejigt sa Sirius bestämt  
Tramptass vad talar du om låt oss starta denna väldigt manliga lek! sa James och satte sig i en något bekvämare ställning.  
Vem ska börja då? frågade jag  
Remus får börja för han har suttit väldigt tyst! sa James och gav Remus en blick som sa börja idag inte imorgon.  
Är det inte bättre att Annie börjar hennes ide och så. försökte han  
Jo jag kan börja sa Annie och såg väldigt nöjd ut.  
Sanning eller konka Remus? frågade Annie  
Öm Konka sa Remus  
Okej detta är kul för nu måste han göra som jag säger du ska låta som en gris samtidigt som du försöker simma på det djupaste stället i sjön utan att använda armarna.  
Remus såg ut som om han var lättad vilket var konstigt jag hade inte velat hoppa i vattnet och låta som en gris. Vad var det han dolde?  
Remus reste sig kastade sig i vattnet ställde sig vid den djupaste punkten och lät som en gris och gud vad roligt det såg ut.  
Så ska jag fråga nu eller? Frågade Remus när han torkat sig själv  
Vi nickade. Okej sanning eller Konka Sirius? Hans blick föll tomt på Sirius  
Sanning verkar farligt så jag tar konka sa Sirius stolt över sitt val.  
Ta Lilys kjol trolla fram en kokosnöts bikini överdel och dansa hula hula.  
Sa Remus och skrattade lite.  
Okej sa Sirius och låtsades inte verka bry sig om att han skulle behöva klä sig som en tjej och dansa hula.  
Medans Sirius bytte om så pratade vi lite. Haha Remus jag trodde aldrig att du skulle våga säga något sånt det är mer James och Sirius grej. Sa Katie och klappade till Remus på axeln. Tack tror jag sa Remus och gned sig över axeln där Katie just slagit honom.  
Fast du kunde ha sagt bh så sa du bikini överdel det lät så himla roligt. sa James och skrattade lite.  
James alla tycker inte att bh är det vanligaste som finns vissa tycker att det är privat precis som vi tjejer tycker kalsonger är privat. Lily kollade strängt på James.  
Jag tycker er diskussion är väldigt trevlig men nu tänker jag visa lite hula dans. sa Sirius  
Aloha oj aloha oj jag dansar bäst och luktar korv jag gillar hula och har gjort en sång! "Sjöng Sirius om och om igen när han dansade. Det räcker nu Sirius Så länge du inte vill fortsätta sa Remus när vi skrattat så mycket att det inte var kul längre.  
Sirius tog snabbt av sig och satte sig ner igen. Sanning eller Konka Lily? frågade Sirius  
Sanning tack! sa Lily och vände sig mot Sirius.  
Okej inte det jag väntat mig men var du kär i James längre än vad du säger? frågade Sirius Lily  
Ja sa Lily lätt  
Sanning eller konka Alice När jag hörde mitt namn dras upp vände jag mig mot Lily och svarade snabbt Sanning Sirius suckade varför tar tjejer bara sanning Annie vände sig mot Sirius av samma skäl att ni tar konka hela tiden.  
Gillar du Remus? frågade Lily  
Jag rodnade Självklart! Som en vän men inte mer han är jätte snäll och så men jag gillar en annan jag är ledsen. sa Jag och kollade ledsamt på Remus.  
för mycket information sa Sirius  
Vi slutar leka detta nu för att jag måste bara få bada i månsken jag har aldrig gjort det!  
När jag sagt det hoppade Remus upp på fötterna Månsken?  
Nja nej men stjärnsken då! Jag pekade uppåt  
Remus kollade upp och sjönk lättad tillbaks. Vad då? frågade Lily  
Inget det är bara det att jag hört att vatten skapat elektrisks stöt när månen lyser på vattnet sa Han snabbt. Okej jag tror jag också hört det sa Sirius och kollade glatt på Katie.  
Så ett sista dopp i stjärnskenet då sa James  
Och så blev det vi tog ett sista dopp i stjärnskenet och sedan gick jag hem med ett glatt leende. 

* * *

Jag vaknade nästa dag med en hemsk huvudvärk, jag suckade och reste mig upp.  
Jag gick långsamt ner och tog en huvudvärks tablett. Vi hade skrikigt väldigt mycket igår när vi badade i stjärn skenet. Och dagen efter fick jag ta smällen av allt skrikande.  
Jag svalde iprenen och gick och lade mig igen i min svala säng. Jag somnade om.  
Jag vaknade och kollade på klockan 11.00 klockan var inte så farligt mycket inte så mycket som jag trodde. När jag kom ner satt Mamma och åt frukost. Hej gumman jag har inte sett dig sen innan du gick igår hade ni roligt? Jag satte mig ner på den lediga stolen mitt emot henne. Ja vi hade super roligt mamma sa Jag och bredde en smörgås med smör.  
Är det någon särskild person du hade sett fram emot att träffa du försvann ju så fort du fick reda på det igår Sa hon och log lite. Öm ja Katie, Lily, Annie, Remus, Sirius och James. Det är inte precis så att jag tänkte på någon speciell mamma jag gillar ingen av de killarna på det viset jag gillar någon annan och du får faktiskt leva med det. Sa jag och tog en stor tugga på min smörgås.  
Vem gillar du då? frågade hon sympatiskt  
Öh en kille som gick i vår årskurs Sa jag  
Men inte i samma elevhem? Frågade Mamma  
Jo han gick i gryffindor med oss svarade jag henne.  
Och vad heter han? frågade Mamma ännu mer nyfiket.  
Oj klockan är 11.43 måste gå Jag reste mig upp och gick ut i hallen och satte på mig mina sandaler och sprang ner till sjön som vi varit vid igår.  
Jag tog av mig mina sandaler och satte mig ner vid kanten och satte fötterna i vattnet.  
Varför skulle jag berätta för mamma att jag var kär i Frank Longbottom. Han var inte som andra han var annorlunda charmig och så.  
Och nu skulle jag väl aldrig mer få se honom igen. Alla spreds runt över England jag menar risken att jag möter honom på stan är rätt osannolik. Jag hörde någon bakom mig och behövde inte vända mig om för att veta att det var Lily. Hej! Alice vad gör du här alldeles ensam? Frågade hon och satte ner fötterna bredvid mina. Tänker svarade jag och kollade på mina fötter. På något/någon särskild? frågade hon och kollade på mig från sidan.  
Mm muttrade jag  
Låt mig gissa kill problem? Sa hon och puffade till mig lätt.  
Jaa, hur kunde du veta det frågade jag och vände blicken mot henne.  
Katie hade en del under den sista veckan i skolan sa Hon och log lite grann.  
Okej då förstår jag sa Jag och tänkte precis försöka byta ämne när Lilys fråga som jag väntat kom Vem är det? frågade Hon lugnt  
Jag kände hur mina kinder blev blossande röda när jag muttrade orden Frank Longbottom  
Jag vred lite grann på mig.  
Frank! Sa Lily och höjde rösten  
Ja Frank vad är det med det sa Jag en aning oroad över vad hon menade med att oväntat höja rösten.  
Jo jag har hört att han gillar någon sa Lily och såg lite mystisk ut.  
Vem! Skrek Jag nästan ut.  
Jo hon har tre kompisar vars första bokstäver är L,K, A och hon sitter vid en sjö som bara 4 tjejer och 4 killar vet om finns vem kan det vara? sa Lily och log stort  
Jag knuffade till henne Okej jag har hört att han gillar dig av en av hans bästa kompisar Mark. skrattade Lily  
Va? sa Jag och rörde mig lite snabbt för andra sekunden låg jag i sjön  
Lily satt och skrattande åt mig Jag måste gå nu James och Jag skulle träffas nu förresten Annie ville träffa dig i London, Diagongränden efter din träning sa Lily och försvann med ett *pop*  
Jag klättrade upp ur sjön och torkade mig själv med min trollstav. Plötsligt kom jag på allt jag skulle göra Auror träningen börjar snart (uttagningen hade ägt rum på påsklovet för att de behövde nya kandidater som började träna direkt efter skolan slutat), 12.40 och jag ska träffa Annie efter träningen sen ska jag hem och få mig något att äta.  
Jag snurrade runt och försvann med ett *pop*  
När jag landade utanför ministeriet var hon 12.37. Jag sprang in och hann precis i tid till träningen för Alastor Moody. Jag slog mig ner jämte en annan Auror som var under träning. Jag är Alastor Moody även känd som Monsterögat men medans jag skulle kunna babbla om mitt liv dör folk så jag har tagit de viktigaste nog med småprat. Detta är ingen lek ni gav er in på och träningen börjar nu. brummade Monsterögat.  
Efter träningen blödde jag på armen som nu var lindad med bandage och var trött, Moodys träning var ingen lek och verkligen inte en vanlig träning han var sten hård.  
Jag satte mig ner på en stol och pustade ut. Någon slog sig ner jämte mig. Tuff träning Moody gjort upp för oss sa Personen (som definitivt var en kille eftersom jag var den enda tjejen i auror träningen.) Jag kände igen den rösten mycket väl Frank? frågade jag  
Alice Schwartz är det du jag kände inte igen dig eftersom du sak samma Wow trodde jag inte någonsin skulle få träffa dig igen Sa Han och log  
Jaa det är jag. Sa jag och rodnade men det syntes inte under smutsen.  
Vill du hänga med mig till läckande kitteln? frågade han blygt.  
Visst gör jag det hemskt gärna sa Jag och skrek inombords.  
Öm ah bra då går vi väl då? sa Frank och räckte mig sin arm.  
Jag tog tag i den och vi snurrade runt och förvann, Två sekunder senare landade vi inne på läckande kitteln.  
Jag såg Annie i ett hörn, just det jag skulle ju träffa henne. Hon log mot mig och mimade Gå du med Frank jag klarar mig bra.  
Jag log och mimade tack  
Frank drog ut stolen för mig och sköt in den åt mig Tack så mycket sa Jag  
Han log till svar och satte sig ner på stolen mitt emot mig.  
Tom kom fram och frågade Och vad ska ni två vilja ha?  
En honungs öl tack! sa Frank  
Det samma sa Jag och tog upp några siklar Frank tryckte ner dem igen och betalade åt mig. Tack du hade inte behövt började jag  
Ingen fara det var en ära sa Han och log.  
Tom kom med våra drickor och ställde dem framför oss.  
Han tog en klunk Så öm då kommer vi ses varje dag utom söndagar och fredagar. sa Frank och rodnade lite grann.  
Jaa sa Jag och skruvade lite på mig.  
Skulle öm du vilja gå ut med mig på fredag? frågade han försiktigt.  
Gärna! sa Jag glatt.  
När vi kom utanför läckande kitteln sa jag Ja då ses vi imorgon  
Frank och jag stod väldigt nära och han kom närmre tills hans läppar mötte mina.  
Jag kysste honom tillbaks men det tog slut allt för fort när Frank bröt av kyssen för att ta luft. Då ses vi imorgon jag hämtar dig klockan 18.00 sa Han och log stort och gick.  
Jag suckade glatt och transfererande mig hem.  
När jag kom in genom dörren såg jag mamma sitta i köket och äta (Pappa var i Österrike)  
Jag skyndade mig förbi så jag skulle slippa frågorna och lyckades bra med det. När jag kom in i mitt rum klädde jag av mig gick in i badrummet och gjorde mig i ordning för kvällen inklusive duschade. Sedan la jag mig platt på min säng och somnade. Och drömde om

Kan ni gissa vem? Love it or Hate it?

Alice POV  
Jag vaknade tidigt på fredags morgonen solen strömmade in genom det stora fönstret till mitt sovrum. Jag steg upp och klädde på mig jeans och en t-shirt och sprang ner till köket.  
Jag tog fram apelsin juice och två bröd skivor som jag la i rosten.  
När mackorna hoppade upp ur rosten lyckades jag fånga dem och bredde snabbt på ost och gurka.  
Jag satte mig ner och tog en stor tugga av min ost macka.

När jag svalt tuggan drack jag en stor klunk juice. Det var inte vilken dag som helst idag det var den dagen jag skulle gå ut med Frank.  
Jag log stort och åt snabbt upp min frukost.  
Annie och Katie mötte upp mig vid Worstershire sjön.  
Berätta nu! skrek Annie otålmodigt  
Lily berättade är det sant! frågade Katie intresserat  
Jaa jo aa typ ja liksom JA! jag skrek det sista ordet.  
Jag är så glad för din skull sa Annie glatt  
Jag också gud vad kul tänk om du och Frank gifter er! sa Katie snabbt, glatt och energiskt.  
Katie jag har inte ens gått ut med honom ännu och du snackar om giftermål! sa Jag  
Tja jaa det kanske var lite överdrivet men ändå det hade varit så himla gulligt sa Hon till försvar  
Jag suckade och kollade kisande upp mot solen och log stort mot den stora gula pricken.  
Jag hade nog aldrig varit mer lycklig.  
Kvällen kom och jag började bli nervös.  
Jag hade satt på mig en svart klänning, svarta skor och satt upp håret i en knut.  
Frank skulle möta upp mig vid mig.  
Efter ett par minuter som verkade vara en evighet kom Frank fram från tomma intet.  
Får jag eskortera damen till restaurangen? sa Frank artigt sträckte på sig och gav mig sin arm.  
Jag skrattade lite och tog tag i hans arm.  
Vart är vi? frågade jag och såg mig omkring.  
Öh i ett område som jag känner till väldigt bra, om det är okej att vi är här och så annars kan vi byta sa Han nervöst.  
Jaha nej vi behöver inte byta detta blir bra svarade Jag Frank.  
Han såg lättad ut. Vart ska vi? frågade jag nyfiket.  
Det du är en överraskning sa Han och log hemlighets fullt.  
Jag fortsatte hålla han i armen något jag visste var att jag aldrig varit här förut.  
Blunda sa Frank och såg på mig med sina stora bruna ögon.  
Jag blundade och följde med honom, Jag hörde skogen och en bäck porla i fjärran.  
När vi gått en stund så stannade Frank mig Du kan öppna ögonen nu viskade Han i mitt öra.  
Jag rös lite och öppnade ögonen och blev mållös.  
Vi var i en vacker glänta i skogen med blommor och träd runt omkring, en bäck som porlade tyst och fåglar som kvittrade. Ett ställe kunde inte vara mer perfekt.  
Vad tycker du? frågade Frank mig  
Det är fantastiskt! sa Jag  
Innan Frank hann börja babbla på nervöst kysste jag honom passionerat på munnen för att få tyst på honom och förklara hur fantastiskt stället var. När vi bröt av trollade Frank fram en filt som han la på marken och ropade Accio Franks picknik korg  
En picknik korg kom farande och landade på filten.  
Jag log ingen hade visat mig en sådan fin plats tidigare.

Vi fortsatte en väldigt trevlig kväll.

Fortsättning följer J

Älskar eller hatar?

Kommentera gärna så jag vet vad ni tycker :P


End file.
